New Journey
by momiji-k
Summary: A lovely day in Valis is the perfect day to set out on the new Journey that lies ahead of them. [OVA timeline][Parn x Deedlit]


**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own Lodoss War. If I did this would have been part of the anime.

**Author's Notes:** I have become frustrated by the fact that very little is ever published for older series like Lodoss. After watching the TV series recently I felt compelled to write. While the TV series went beyond the OVA in some ways, over all it was just a re-telling (well actually, it was the way the original novel actually went) of what we had already seen. I personally like the way the OVA tells the story the best.

Here's a one shot that picks up where the OVA leaves off. I might consider making this a series if I get enough inspiration. Reviews are quite helpful in this respect. So if you read please take time to leave a review and tell me what you think.

-

-

**New Journey**

-

It was a beautiful day in Valis. The sun was shinning and a delicate breeze swept across the land. It held the leaves on the tress and the grass in the grasslands in a constant rhythm. It was the perfect day to set out on a new adventure. An endless journey that would reveal sights unseen and stories untold.

The horse's hooves beat out a steady rhythm upon the road that led them to the future. Deedlit rested her head against Parn's sturdy back, her arms tightly encircled around his torso. She relished in the feeling of closeness she currently felt. They certainly made an unusual sight. A human and an elf. An unlikely union, especially in the case of a High Elf. They seldom left the sanctuary of their hidden forest. Keeping to themselves, they did not involve themselves with life on the outside. Especially where humans were concerned. Deedlit was a rare case, one who sought out the true nature of the humans that fascinated her so. But when she set out on this journey of discovery she never expected to fall in love with one.

"Deed? Do you want to stop and rest?" Parn's voice broke Deedlit out of her thoughts. They had been traveling for a little less than half the day. When they first left the castle the took off on a brisk gallop. Once they were a distance away they slowed down some. They didn't need to be in any hurry, they really had no destination in mind at this point.

"If you wish, Parn." Deedlit answered without giving it much thought.

"Aren't you tired? We've been traveling for a while now without a rest?" Parn was surprised by her response.

"Why? Should I be?" Deedlit answered a little indignant. "We've traveled a lot further than this in the past and at a brisker pace, it's never bothered me."

"Well, yes." Parn slightly stammered. After all this time she still had the ability to fluster him a little. Especially if she had caught him off guard. "But in light of recent events, I wasn't sure if you were up to traveling yet." He rubbed the back of his head, an involuntary reaction that told her he was nervous.

"Oh, I get it…. I'm not that fragile you know." Deedlit let in with her uppity annoyed voice. But before parn had a chance to respond she sqeezed him a little tighter and placed her lips near his ear. "But thank you for worrying about me…. Parn."

Parn remained quiet for a moment, unsure as to how to reply to her. Things were a lot easier to deal with in the heat of battle. If she were in danger he would never hesitate to call out her name and rush to defend her. On Marmo he carried her bloody, half naked, and lifeless body from the depths of hell it's self. Not once did he even think about the situation as anything but a desperate escape.

But the here and now were not some dire situation. He had plenty of time to think about his actions and the events going on around him. It was funny really, he was quite comfortable with her soft slender body pressed up against his. But words, those were a different story all together.

Deedlit shifted in the saddle behind him and decided to break the awkward silence. "Parn, I think it would be good to stop and rest for a while."

"Ok, how about here? This looks like as good a place as any." Parn slowed the horse to a stop and motioned towards a nice grassy area by the road. It was an ideal place to take a rest, it was almost as if someone had placed it there just for them.

The trees were alined perfectly with a nice patch of short grass. The resulting effect was the perfect shady spot with sunlight dancing all around the edges. The breeze was still soft and lulling, not cold at all. This really had been the perfect day to start a journey towards the future.

Parn jumped down from the horse who was now grazing at the edge of the road. He held up his arms to help Deedlit dismount. She swung her left leg over, bringing both legs together. Gracefully she slipped off the side of the saddle and slid gently into Parn's waiting arms.

The gentle way he handled her sent chills down her spine. She was unsure if he was intentionally being romantic or if he was just being over protective due to her injuries. Either way, she secretly hoped this treatment would continue. Far be it that she would want him to treat her like a piece of fine china. But she couldn't deny that being attended to by the clueless man that she loved was an uplifting feeling.

Parn smiled at Deedlit as he gently set her to the ground. Tenderly he peeled himself away from the embrace and went to the satchel behind the saddle. He pulled out a smaller sack which held some food and dug a little further to find a blanket a blanket.

Deedlit looked at him inquisitively, raising an eyebrow at his actions. "What's with the blanket?"

Parn's checks were just a touch of pink as he spread it out neatly in the shade. "Well, for once we aren't in a hurry. I wondered what it would be like for normal people." He paused for a moment and Deedlit wondered where he was going with this.

"I mean, normal travelers that aren't always in a hurry…. to save all of Lodoss. Just two people traveling who have stopped to have a picnic lunch." With that Parn gave her a smile and opened the food sack.

Deedlit smiled at him in return and moved to join him on the blanket. "I see. That is a different scenario for us, isn't it? May I join you, Sir Knight?" She smiled at him playfully.

"But of course, my fair lady." Parn returned the playful smile and some how even managed not to get embarrassed.

They sat together enjoying the quiet of the hard won peace they had fought so diligently for. Even a warrior's heart needs rest, and they were sure going to enjoy it while it lasted.

"It does feel nice to relax for a change." Deedlit finally broke the peaceful silence that had enveloped them since they had finished lunch. She lay back on the blanket and glanced over to Parn who was already laying back to rest.

"Ah." Was about all that Parn could manage as he continued to lay on his back. His hands folded behind his head for support and a piece of straw hanging out of teeth.

"So what are your plans now, Sir Knight?" Deedlit asked, that playful sound in her voice once again.

"Hmm?" Parn turned to look at the lovely elf woman beside him. Not quite sure what she was trying to imply.

"Your plans for the future. Where are you going to go? What do you want to accomplish?" Deedlit dropped the playfulness in her voice as her questions turned more serious. She eyed him like a school teacher who was waiting for an answer from someone who wasn't paying attention in class.

He discarded the piece of straw before giving the answers she now seeked. "I'm a free Knight…. I guess that means I will go where ever the wind takes me." Parn looked at Deedlit as he spoke and then back up to the canopy of leaves above him.

"But even a free Knight needs a home." Deedlit added in a melancholy voice. Slightly annoyed that he had managed to skillfully evade the question after all.

Parn reflected for a moment, mulling over her words. The stillness of the air between them became almost suffocating. Then, finally, Parn broke through that silence with one word. "Zaxxon."

Parn fell silent again as Deedlit waited for him to complete the sentence. But that was the only word he spoke.

"Zaxxon?" Deedlit questioned. She dragged the name out on her tongue as if that would help her understand the meaning of the word. "What do you mean?"

"That's where I will go." Parn said flatly, as if the destination were no more important than deciding what to eat for dinner. "I guess I will rebuild my home in Zaxxon."

"Your home village?" Deedlit meant it more for her own use than as a question. It finally had sunk in. That was the name of the village that was near where she met Parn for the first time. "Is that such a wise idea?"

"Why not?" Parn looked at Deedlit as if she had just slapped him across the face.

"I was under the impression you left on…. Bad.. terms." Deedlit slowed for a moment so she could choose her words carefully.

"I guess you could say that." Parn didn't fully want to admit it, but there might be trouble if he tried to return. "But still, it was my family's land. There's not much anyone can say about it. Besides, a lot has changed since I left. I think they should be willing to accept me now."

"Should and do… those words have completely different meanings to a human." Deedlit scrunched up her face when she thought about how humans always seemed to look for a fight, unlike her kind that dwelled in peace deep in the tranquil forest.

"True. But there is only one way to find out." He sat up and smiled at his Elven companion.

Rising to his feet Parn offered his hand to Deedlit. "Will you join me?"

"Of course I will." She gave him a warm smile. "I told you before, Lodoss can be a lonely place. Besides, you'll still need someone to watch your back."

And so their journey continued. This time with a destination somewhere in the near future.

The village of Zaxxon.


End file.
